Amor Verdadero
by CirculoMercenario
Summary: Recordando el momento en que se conocieron hasta que todo colapsó, Bankotsu se da el permiso de ser débil y de ver con tristeza como es que ella y su hija se marcharon de su vida. Ubicado en la linea del animé. Fanfic de Mariana Castellanos.
**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE ENTRETENCIÓN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ACTO ÚNICO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Amor Verdadero**_

 _ **Fanfic de Mariana Castellanos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La solitaria cabaña ubicada en las afueras de la aldea se encontraba en penumbras, no había ningún sonido de fondo, las sutiles sombras del atardecer coloreaban las partes más oscuras y ahí en medio aun lado del sencillo fogón se encontraba el, mirando hacia la nada mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro y sus ojos se veían aún más azules. En medio de su soledad se permitía ser débil, algo que nunca se permitió ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto de morir, estando solo es cuando se preguntaba cómo es su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados en tan solo unos meses.

Durante mucho tiempo considero la posibilidad de simplemente dejar que los argumentos de ella le convencieran. Nunca debieron estar juntos, ella era luz y el oscuridad, ella era vida y él era muerte. Sabia mejor que nadie que se merecía todo por lo que pasaba, era un mercenario, un asesino a sueldo que mataba sin piedad y aun después de resucitar siguió asesinando gente. Lo sabía pero todavía le costaba entender cuándo fue el momento exacto en que su vida con ella se había desmoronado cual castillo de arena.

Pero ya estaba cansado de seguir recordando todos sus pecados. No, estaba harto de tener que estar en ese horrible lugar con olor a hierbas medicinales.

Ese lugar en donde iban a criar a su pequeña

Sonrió tristemente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, cerro sus ojos. Habían ya pasado dos años desde ese fatídico momento y aun dolía como si todavía estuviera viviéndolo…

 _Kagome Higurashi había representado muchas cosas en la vida de Bankotsu, desde aquel momento en que se conocieron en el castillo del terrateniente hasta el momento en el Monte de las Ánimas donde él y su hermano Jakotsu se unieron a Inuyasha para derrotar a Naraku. Durante todo ese tiempo solo vio a una simple sacerdotisa, si, era poderosa pero nada más. Tras acercarse la batalla final grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella simple sacerdotisa se había convertido en su amiga, su compañera de viaje y aventura, su confidente. Ella le conto sobre la muerte de su padre, le hablaba sobre su época, la música que le gustaba, sus amigas, su familia. El no entendía nada pero aun así la escuchaba. Él le hablo sobre el largo entrenamiento que paso cuando era niño, después de la muerte de su madre, le conto que nunca conoció a su padre y su familia más cercana había sido Jakotsu, le hablo de cuando su piel fue marcada con aquella estrella. No entendía que pasaba con aquella mujer lo único que sabía era que cuando estaba con ella no pensaba en nada mas, solo existía el color chocolate de sus ojos y su sonrisa, sentía algo muy cálido en el pecho pero en aquel entonces no supo ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento._

 _Casi ver morir a Kagome a manos de Naraku le dio una visión de lo que sería vivir sin la pequeña sacerdotisa: No solo era la sensación de soledad, era un dolor parecido a cuando perdió a su madre… pero diferente. En muchos sentidos_

 _Tras haber derrotado a Naraku la perla le devolvió la vida a quienes la tenían artificialmente. Kohaku, Jakotsu, Kikyo y el mismo estaban vivos sin embargo la derrota de aquel demonio tuvo consecuencias, su nuevo grupo de amigos estaban heridos pero lo más importante es que ella estaba inconsciente_

 _Su recuperación para sorpresa de todos fue rápida, en menos de una semana se encontraba igual que siempre, mandando al piso a Inuyasha, haciéndole mimos a Shippo, preparando la cena para todos… estaba llena de vida. No entendían como era posible que estuviera tan bien, sus heridas habían sido serias no fue hasta que Kikyo les dijo que destruida la perla los verdaderos poderes de Kagome fueron mostrados, entre ellos, una recuperación más rápida que la de un humano normal._

 _Después de eso su relación de amistad se estrechó aún más, aquellos días se convirtieron en meses y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kagome había pasado un año entero en la época feudal mejorando sus habilidades con el arco, aprendiendo conjuros y exorcismo, la joven de ojos chocolate había hecho que el pozo siguiera funcionando pues durante ese año le dio a su familia visitas esporádicas acompañada algunas veces de sus amigos, claro que ahora no era Inuyasha quien iba a buscarla cuando se tardaba demasiado en volver era el guerrero de ojos azules._

El sonido de las aves lo saco momentáneamente de sus recuerdos, en ese momento todo lo que pareció estúpido porque estaba en esa horrible y sucia cabaña si ella ya no estaba con el…

Había perdido el derecho de tenerla hace mucho tiempo

 _Claro que cuando empezó la preparatoria Kagome tenía pretendientes como si fuera mercancía en año nuevo y no era para menos, se había convertido en una señorita muy hermosa. A Bankotsu no le agrado para nada esa situación su pequeña amiga se había convertido en toda una mujer a sus ojos y tenía miedo, (Bankotsu el líder de los temibles siete guerreros tenía miedo) de que alguien fuera a quitarle aquella luz que había en su vida_

 _En una ocasión un muchachillo tonto había querido propasarse con ella, por supuesto que Kagome era una mujer fuerte le había dado tremenda bofetada que el medico creyó que había sido golpeado por un boxeador profesional. No obstante el pobre chico tuvo un destino fatal cuando Bankotsu se enteró, lo encontraron hecho ovillo en una banca del parque repitiendo "No lo volveré a hacer" una y otra vez. Bankotsu y su hermano Jakotsu estaban particularmente felices ese día… hablaban de un simple debilucho que intento retarlos_

 _Kagome se enteró por boca de Sango, quien había amenazado a Jakotsu, fue esa su primera gran pelea. Bankotsu reclamaba y una furiosa Kagome lo mando a volar, esa semana solo estuvo llena de cosas extrañas desde su abuelo que le había dado un amuleto para la fertilidad pasando por Jakotsu y Shippo que visitaron a los Higurashi y se acabaron toda su comida, terminando con el fogoso beso que se dieron Bankotsu y Kagome junto al árbol milenario_

 _La noticia del noviazgo se extendió cual incendio en el bosque nadie entendía porque ellos estaban juntos lo único que sabían era que el guerrero de fríos ojos azules se había enamorado de la chica de ojos chocolate claro que Jakotsu y Sango pensaban que no duraría mucho para ser seria…_

 _Ambos se tragaron sus palabras…._

El hombre se froto el rostro con las manos, estaba a punto de caer la noche y la madera roída y desgastada le daban un aspecto tétrico a la casa. No se suponía que tenía que ser así, se suponía que vivían a las afueras para que el sol entrara de lleno.

Su pequeña se lo merecía, ella se lo merecía

Ella no llegaría hasta el anochecer y el sentía que no podía evitar caer de rodillas, abrazarla y rogarle que regresara. Que regresaran a lo que tenían, a lo que todavía podían rescatar… pero eso era solo un sueño muy lejano

 _Kagome y Bankotsu fueron felices el tiempo que duro su relación y eso fue mucho tiempo en la época feudal y poco tiempo en la época de ella. claramente no eran una pareja normal, por obvias razones, pero es que ellos parecían más amigos que pareja pero esa extraña mezcla de amistad y amor hacia que se complementaran mutuamente para todos seguían siendo los buenos compañeros de viaje pero una vez que estaban solos, en esas cuatro paredes se volvían Kagome y Bankotsu el par de amantes enamorados, una pareja que se besaba hasta dejarse los labios hinchados, él le demostraba cuanto la quería en la habitación donde no eran más que piel, sudor y semen. Momentos después de eso, seguían siendo buenos amigos. Fue el propio Inuyasha quien reconoció que era esa extraña mezcla de amor y amistad la que hacía que su relación funcionara lo entendió cuando los vio en el festival del Hanabi no solo era amor; era confianza lo que tenían el uno por el otro. El hibrido solo sonrió definitivamente los opuestos se atraen_

 _No fue hasta el festival que Bankotsu empezó a planear vivir de lleno en la época feudal, había hechos varios viajes con su novia en su época, pero su lugar era otro. El cazaba demonios y recientemente había empezado a trabajar para solo un señor feudal. Por lo que cuando le planteo a su novia que dejara su época para vivir los dos en la suya… todo exploto_

 _Y es que ella aún no se decidía entre una época y la otra. Entre la familia que ella había formado y su verdadera familia; entonces ocurrió su segunda gran pelea estuvieron separados alrededor de dos meses, durante ese tiempo Sango le informaba lo que hacía su novia sintiéndose orgulloso al ver que rechazaba fervientemente a sus pretendientes. Pero se sentía vacío… extrañaba su delgado y suave cuerpo junto al suyo. Quería que ella viera las ventajas de vivir ahí, era más allá de sus exámenes, comprar cosas innecesarias y vivir monótonamente. Él era un guerrero después de todo_

 _Fue al tercer mes cuando recibió una carta de ella diciendo que no podía negarle vivir su propia vida, que su lugar estaba junto a los suyos. Y aunque le dolía dejarlo, lo prefería a mirarse el espejo y saber que él no vivió su vida a su tiempo por ella._

 _Lo que nadie se espero fue el alboroto que armo Bankotsu en la residencia Higurashi, ella llegaba del instituto cuando lo vio discutir ferozmente con su abuelo. Ella accedió hablar con el empezando a decirle las razones por las que no debían estar juntos, claro que él no la dejo terminar cuando la beso hasta dejarla inconsciente y susurrarle algo que nunca le había dicho_

 _Te Amo_

 _Fue cuando ella se vio reflejada en esos ojos azules, él la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en el mundo entonces entendió el gran amor que tenía por ese hombre y que lo seguiría a donde fuera_

Se froto su barba mientras recordaba ese día, recordaba lo que ella le dijo. En esos momentos solo parecían palabras vacías sin sentimiento alguno

¿De verdad lo sentía o solo lo dijo por la emoción del momento? Nunca lo sabría… a esas alturas prefería no saberlo

 _Todos desde la anciana Kaede hasta Sota hicieron suposiciones sobre lo que sería el futuro de la pareja. Una vez más la pareja sobrepasó sus expectativas._

 _Kagome se mudó a la época feudal, dejando el instituto y la vida que conocía, se instaló en la aldea de la anciana Kaede donde también vivía Rin en poco tiempo fue reconocida como una gran sacerdotisa, Bankotsu trabajaba para el señor feudal del sur incluso llego a acompañar a Sesshomaru en la caza de territorio. Para ese entonces Inuyasha y Kikyo se habían casado y viajaban disfrutando el tiempo perdido que Naraku les había robado. Fue por esa razón que Bankotsu y Kagome se quedaron a vivir en la aldea, claro en las afueras donde los gemidos de la joven no despertaran a nadie. Pero eso no impedía que todos los fines de semana se juntaran a cenar en familia… incluso Sota y su abuelo llegó a ir algunas veces._

 _En esos momentos Kagome se sentía plena… amaba a un hombre que la amaba con la misma intensidad, tenía a sus dos familias con ella. Su vida era perfecta_

 _Casi perfecta_

Sintió dormidas sus piernas producto de la extraña posición en la que se encontraba, camino hacia la ventana y diviso a lo lejos el árbol de las eras, el atardecer moría dejando que la noche cubriera todo. Extrañamente no había estrellas… quizá no eran necesarias después de todo, la vida seguía con o sin ellas

Justo como ellos dos habían hecho

 _Fue una tarde de cena familiar cuando el tema salió a la luz, Sango iba a ser madre por tercera vez, entonces mientras jugaba con las gemelas de Miroku fue que lo deseo. La joven sacerdotisa deseo tener un hijo algo que fuera de ella. Bankotsu no era tonto sabía lo que su novia quería. Claro que primero debían casarse… no fue difícil tocar el tema, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y el 15 de julio ambos se casaron_

 _Claro que a petición de la señora Higurashi se hicieron dos bodas, una en cada época. Siendo ambos marido y mujer Kagome sentía que todo estaba dicho, pero en cuanto su marido escucho la palabra hijos. Sus alertas sonaron, él viajaba mucho a veces por periodos muy largos, no ganaba lo necesario por sus servicios y Kagome a veces no cobrara por su trabajo sentía que debían esperar un poco más. Aunque la verdadera razón era que Bankotsu sentía que no sería un buen padre… ¿Qué podría saber un mercenario sobre cambiar pañales?_

 _Entonces la tercer gran pelea comenzó, ella era de corazón y quería un hijo, por otro lado el sentía que debían esperar para que pudieran darle todo. La pelea termino con un Bankotsu furioso caminando hacia el bosque con banryu al hombro y una Kagome llorosa hecha un ovillo en su cama. Esa noche después de haber matado a un ogro, el guerrero entendió que lo más importante no era el dinero si no el amor que pudieran darle a su hijo. Oh y él le daría todo el amor que el no tuvo de pequeño. No permitiría que nadie marcara a su hijo como lo habían hecho con el_

 _Regresando a la aldea se enterneció al verla jugar con las gemelas, soltó su alabarda para poder llevarse a su mujer a su casa._

 _La reconciliación fue ruidosa, cargada de deseo y pasión. Ambos terminaron desnudos y jadeantes ella encima del el, cuando sus ojos se encontraron se dedicaron una sonrisa._

 _Ambos estaban juntos en ello y ambos crearían una vida juntos_

 _Para ese entonces Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban en la aldea, cuando les contaron sobre el plan de tener una familia. Las palabras de la sacerdotisa de piel pálida le rompieron el corazón a Kagome_

" _Una sacerdotisa no puede tener hijos. Tu vitalidad depende de tu energía espiritual, al embarazarte el feto se alimenta de tu energía, existe un gran riesgo de que pierdas al bebe la probabilidad de todo salga bien es mínima"_

 _Ahora entendía porque Kikyo no había planeado nunca el tener hijos pero aun con esa mínima posibilidad ambos aceptaron el reto. Tendrían un hijo si o si y sin consultar a nadie ambos decidieron que tendrían una familia._

 _Tal vez era que Kagome era muy dedicada en lo que hacía que tan solo un mes después. Estaba embarazada_

El momento llego, ella era puntual por lo que no debía tardar mucho más en llegar

Claro que por tratarse de él, llegaría tarde, más en aquella cabaña que testigo de aquel fatídico momento. Pero era necesario al menos si ambos querían salir adelante

 _El primer mes de embarazo fue extraño, cuando Kagome vomitaba en el baño Bankotsu lo hacia afuera de su casa. Cuando ella tenía antojo de fresa el traía una canasta llena para los dos. Cuando a Kagome se ponía emotiva por algo él ya estaba llorando. Ese mes el guerrero se convirtió en la burla de todos, pero estaban felices todos a su alrededor parecían compartir su felicidad. Jakotsu quien había estado viajando con un joven llamado Ashido fue a verlos, el antiguo guerrero lloro al ver a su hermano mayor feliz, la familia de ella, su mama la lleno de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, la señora Higurashi les dio varios consejos sobre ser padres así como diminutas prendas para recién nacidos mientras que Sota estaba feliz porque sería tío_

 _Al cumplir el cuarto mes de embarazo empezó el caos, por recomendación de Kikyo y Kaede ella mantuvo reposo por lo que Bankotsu viajaba más seguido matando demonios sin embargo parecía que todo estaba a su favor habían recibido muchos regalos, Inuyasha les regalo una enorme silla mecedora, Kaede tejió varias cobijas, Shippo les regalo varios juguetes estaba feliz pues veía a Kagome como su madre y sentía que su hijo, sería su hermano pequeño. Hasta Sesshomaru les regalo un precioso cobertor de seda (claro que fue porque Rin insistió en darle un regalo a la pareja) incluso el abuelo de Kagome se ofreció a decorar la habitación de su querido bisnieto lo pinto de color amarillo con un enorme arcoíris y caballos en la pared contraria. A Bankotsu casi le da un infarto al ver el resultado. Para el quinto mes le dijeron que podía hablarle al bebe, Kagome entro en éxtasis hablándole de todo, absolutamente todo. Se sentaba en la gran mecedora y le cantaba canciones y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba._

* * *

 _A veces Bankotsu le hablaba también, claro que lo hacía porque ella fingía que estaba dormida, el futuro padre le decía que si fuera niño o niña no importaba, tendría grandes ojos azules y una piel tan blanca y suave como la de su madre. Kagome lloraba mientras creaba la imagen mental_

 _Al sexto mes y con vientre enorme, la sacerdotisa decidió que era momento de visitar a un ginecólogo acompañada de Sango y su madre fueron a uno. Descubrió que era una niña, su esposo se puso eufórico compro pequeños y diminutos kimonos, cientos de muñecas y un hermoso moisés blanco. Pinto el cuarto quitando el horrible mural remplazándolo con un suave tono de rosa el techo lo pinto violeta. Horrible combinación, pero se compensaba con la pintura fluorescente que les habían regalado, pintaron estrellas en el techo y cuando obscurecía estaban resaltaban._

 _Fue a mediados de ese mes que todo colapso. Llegaron las contracciones, contracciones que no debían llegar. Eran leves y Kagome no les hacía mucho_ _caso, no_ _hasta que comenzaron a dolerle realmente, entonces decidieron ver a Kikyo quien mostrando una mirada de tristeza que nunca había visto en ella les dijo lo que ya temía. Kagome podía perder al bebe, temieron aún más cuando su mama la obligo a ir al ginecólogo otra vez y, cuando este le dijo que el feto no se estaba desarrollando bien, tuvo miedo._

 _Bankotsu recordaría el inicio de la primavera para siempre como el peor día de su vida. El día que Kagome perdió a su bebe…_

El hombre quien se había quedado observando la ventana divisó a lo lejos una silueta femenina… el momento había llegado

 _Las contracciones llegaron alrededor de la media noche, estas se volvieron tan malas que Kagome se levantó para ir a vomitar. Apenas lo hizo, vio como sus sabanas estaban cubiertas de sangre. No había visto tanta sangre desde que derrotaron a Naraku pero se aterro porque dio un grito anormal por un fuerte dolor abdominal. Bankotsu quien estaba cortando leña entro corriendo a la habitación al escuchar a su mujer gritar, al verla cubierta de sangre, se paralizo por completo, pero su mente no lo engañaba estaban perdiendo a su hijo_

 _La tomo en brazos y fue hasta la aldea donde gritos despertó a la anciana Kaede y Kikyo. Su esposa se había desmayado de camino y las mujeres le dijeron que debía esperar afuera._

 _Fueron las horas más largas de su vida, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su Kagome. Inuyasha caminaba cual león enjaulado, Miroku trataba de calmar a Sango que estaba llorando junto con Rin y Shippo y el solo tenía la mirada clavada en el fuego. Cuando Kikyo salio le dijo que Kagome había perdido al bebe que tuvo que hacer labor de parto para que el feto terminara de salir, cuando le dijo que podía entrar a verla no reacciono simplemente tomo su alabarda y se internó en el bosque como alma en pena ni siquiera escucho los gritos de Inuyasha o Sango. Esa noche destruyo tantos arboles como pudo, lloro tanto que le ardieron sus ojos y grito hasta que la garganta le dolió_

 _A la mañana siguiente cuando fue a ver a su esposa, ella no le hablaba solo tenía la mirada clavada en ningún lugar en específico, estaba muy pálida y decía "Mi bebe". Estuvo en reposo dos semanas en casa de Kaede, la siguiente semana cuando ella regreso a casa con su esposo todo se derrumbó._

 _Bankotsu nunca pregunto nada, le dolía demasiado pero supo por Sango que Kagome había visto al feto. Claro este había muerto desde hace unos días, también le dijo que entre sueños llamaba a Hisana, ese había sido el nombre que había escogido él, para su hija._

 _Había días en que ellos simplemente se decían "Buenos días" o "Buenas noches". Había veces en las que el hombre se despertaba por los llantos que venían de la habitación de su pequeña, solo se encontraba a Kagome en el piso llorando mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las mantas. Jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera y se sentía como un bastardo pero tan solo estar cerca de ella. Le dolía muchísimo y cuando la veía a la cara no podía evitar pensar en su hija_

 _Quizá ese fue su error, no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba_

 _Los meses pasaron y con ello la indiferencia y las peleas. Esa tarde cuando él regresaba y ella cocinaba, él le recriminó el no haber podido fecundar al bebe. Podría esperar que ella llorara y le gritara, pero lo que no se esperaba era la flecha que se clavó con fuerza en su hombro derecho. Fue la primera vez que vio cuan fuerte era su esposa, ella dejo caer toda su energía espiritual sobre él y comenzó a atacarlo como si fuera un enemigo y el en defensa propia atacó con su alabarda_

 _Destruyeron medio bosque y, en más de una ocasión ambos estuvieron a punto de matarse. Cuando todo terminó, Kagome estaba muy cansada para pelear, las manos le habían sangrado producto de la fuerza con la que sostuvo el arco. Al final le dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor y odio. Ella dijo las palabras que acabarían finalmente con todo_

" _Fue tu culpa. Tú me arrastraste a este mundo. Yo quería vivir en mi época con mi familia y tú, maldito, egoísta, bastardo me convenciste de venir aquí. Te odio, te odio Bankotsu. Todo es tu culpa ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!_

 _Esa noche Kagome se fue y él ya no la buscó._

 _No podía, porque ella tenía razón, él era demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir, él la había arrastrado a esa vida. El mato a su bebe_

 _Kagome se había estado quedando con Sango hasta que una noche ella fue a casa solo para tomar sus cosas e irse. No reaccionó hasta que la vio entrar en ese maldito pozo. Esa noche destrozo todo, el cuarto de su pequeña rayo las paredes, destruyó los muebles con tanta fuerza mientras lloraba y gritaba_

 _El dolor había llegado para quedarse_

La puerta se abrió delicadamente dejando ver a una mujer. El hombre se giró y la observo embelesado por su belleza, ella siempre seria el amor de su vida, su compañera de viajes, su amiga

―Kagome

Ella jugó cual niña con sus dedos mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello

―Bankotsu

El silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos. La distancia era prudente pero aun así había tensión. Kagome solo quería terminar con eso rápido, no soportaba estar cerca de él. Aun dolía demasiado. Por otro lado Bankotsu solo quería suplicar que ella regresara, la mujer con la que ahora estaba era nada comparado con ella. Ella siempre sería la única

Ella vio en la mesa la enorme alabarda y suspirando decidió terminar con eso rápido

― ¿Comenzamos?

Ambos se acercaron a la alabarda y mientras ella sacaba unos sellos de su bolsa él no pudo más que sonreír. Kagome había sellado los poderes de banryu durante su última pelea convirtiéndola en un pedazo de metal, necesitaba recuperar el poder que antes tenia

―Con esto estará bien― murmuró la joven―. Deberá recuperar su poder en unas horas

―Necesito matar demonios otra vez, necesito el dinero

Kagome se mordió el labio

―Jakotsu me lo conto, no te preocupes

Él comenzó a reír

― Él no me habla, así como la mayoría de la aldea

Ella tragó saliva

― Lo sé, no deberían…. lo siento

―Ellos no opinan lo mismo

―No deberían, es una bendición Bankotsu― sus ojos se encontraron y a él se encogió el estómago―. Felicidades

―Cállate, no lo digas― dijo mientras apretaba la mandíbula y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza

―Tengo que hacerlo― respiró profundamente―. Felicidades por el nacimiento de tu primer hijo. Estoy segura que la madre es una mujer maravillosa

―No, no lo es… nadie nunca será como tu….

―Tal vez… quizá en otra vida nosotros dos podríamos…

―! No!― gritó―. ¡No! Yo no quiero…

― ¿No quieres a tu hijo?

Él chasqueó la lengua

―Claro que lo quiero es solo que…

―Desearías que fuera de otra manera

Él asintió, ella se limitó a jugar con el anillo en su dedo anular

― ¿Sabes que me voy a casar verdad?

―Sí, aun no entiendo cómo es que aceptaste un matrimonio por conveniencia― dijo sin sentimientos

―No tenía opción y lo sabes, mi madre también lo necesitaba. Sabes que jamás volvería a enamorarme, te amo demasiado como para traicionarte de esa manera

―Kagome…―susurró con voz débil mientras la tomaba por los brazos y los acariciaba―. Todavía podemos, aun podemos…

―No― pronunció débilmente―. No soportaría perderlos una vez más a ti y a Hisana. No puedo…

―! Nos has perdido a ambos maldita sea! Pero aún podemos!

― ¿Y qué harás con tu hijo? Lo abandonaras?!

―No la amo si es lo que te refieres

Ella jadeó al oírlo

― ¿No vivías con ella?

Él soltó una risa maniaca cargada de tristeza

―La he engañado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta

Ella negó despacio―Estas demente, ya terminé con esto y si no se te ofrece nada más. Me voy

El hombre asintió mentalmente cansado pero a la vez tan feliz. Ver a Kagome le hacía feliz. Tomó su alabarda sintiendo como la energía fluía dentro de ella otra vez. Ella se dirigió a la salida y rompió el silencio

―La boda será dentro de un mes, realmente me gustaría que vinieras. Hasta Inuyasha va a ir

Él se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar lo último, pero de inmediato se repuso

―Solo te arruinaría el día

―No lo harás― ella se giró a verlo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, él le respondió:

―Lo que hare será gritar que estoy en contra de esa estúpida unión y muy probablemente te rapte, te folle hasta dejarte inconsciente… y tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión

Ella sonrió, divertida ante tal barbaridad

―Sería un gran espectáculo… a mi abuelo le encantara

―Ese viejo…

―Estaba preocupado, cuando regresé estaba muy débil y tarde tiempo en recuperarme.

Lo peor de todo es que él sabía la razón por la que no estaban juntos... lo sabía y aceptaba que su vida ahora era así. Ella salió dejándolo solo en aquella cabaña, ambos huían de sus emociones y del dolor que les había producido su amor. Kagome cruzó el pozo mientras que Bankotsu se adentraba en el bosque. La anciana Kaede le había hablado sobre las reencarnaciones, aun no sabía si su alma volvería a nacer pero ojalá lo hiciera porque entonces en esos momentos correría a los brazos de Kagome

Quizás, algún día, ellos volverían a estar juntos…

Afuera de la cabaña que ahora se veía más tenebrosa se podía apreciar una pequeña lapida en donde se leía

 _Jamás hablaste… pero te escucho_

 _Jamás te toque… pero te siento_

 _Jamás te conocí… pero te amo_

* * *

 _FIN_

 ** _MARIANA CASTELLANOS_**

* * *

 ** _Este fanfic es de autoria de Mariana Castellanos.  
_**


End file.
